1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tape cartridges having reeled lengths of magnetic recording tapes and employing data memory elements. More particularly, the present invention relates to tape cartridges of a two-way system comprising a large-sized tape cartridge and a small-sized tape cartridge each including a reeled length of magnetic recording tape of the same width and employing the same data memory element to be used in conjunction with the same tape player.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tape cartridge such as, for example, a 8-mm video tape cartridge or a VHS video tape cartridge, in which a memory element for storage of such data associated with recording in the recording mode, as recorded voice data and/or preset parameters, has been well known in the art. Such a tape cartridge is disclosed in, for example, the Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications No. 63-166085, published Jul. 7, 1988, and No. 63-164085, published Jul. 9, 1988. According to these patent publications, terminals of the memory element are exposed to the outside of the cartridge casing so that, when the tape cartridge is loaded in a video tape player, the terminals of the memory element can be automatically connected electrically with corresponding terminals disposed in the video tape player.
As a tape cartridge for use with this type of video tape player, a two-way system has been suggested which includes a small-sized tape cartridge which is designed so compact as to enable it to be used outdoors, and a large-sized tape cartridge of a stay-at-home model for long-time use at home.
In the large-sized and small-sized tape cartridges of the two-way system, since the length of magnetic recording tape of the same width is employed for compatibility, they both are generally set to have an equal thickness.
However, in terms of the physical strength of the casing and securement of closure the reel holes, it is preferred that the large-sized tape cartridge be set to have a greater thickness than that of the small-sized tape cartridge.
Then, a problem arises that, if the large-sized and small-sized tape cartridges have different thicknesses, the position at which the terminals of the memory element in the large-sized tape cartridge will be different from that in the small-sized tape cartridge and the video tape player will fail to accommodate them. In other words, in order for either one of the large-sized and small-sized tape cartridges to be accommodated by the video tape player in reference to a position intermediate of the width thereof, the video tape player will have to have two set of corresponding terminals disposed at different levels corresponding to the positions of the terminals of the respective memory elements in the large-sized and small-sized tape cartridges, respectively, thereby requiring the internal mechanism of the video tape player to be complicated. This in turn beings about an increase in cost.